


Victor's dick

by Shadowhunterr1



Category: Yuri!!!
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex Jokes, Sexual Content, sex joke, weird sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterr1/pseuds/Shadowhunterr1
Summary: This is a really weird story about Victor and his dick. Sorry for the traumas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for creating this weird story

"YUUURIIII!" Yelled a naked Victor. His dick was moving up and down while he was talking, or actually begging on his knees. "NO VICTOR GO AWAY YOU DICK! I DONT CARE THAT IT'S BIGGER THAN THE SUN JUSF FUCK OFF!" Yelled an angry Yuri with his arms crossed. He was so done with Victor's shit. "I DONT KNOW WHAT IS BIGGER HIS DICK OR HIS SIN!" Yelled Yurio from his room. Why did he had to live with those idiots? Where was Beka when you needed him? He wanted to leave this place as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for creating this weird story


End file.
